Kiss of Death
by Aurane
Summary: An outcast from her village, the young ninja soon discovers that past decisions may cost her in the future. How will the young ninja cope when paradise turns to a nightmare and who is the mystery man who awaits her at every turn? Itachi and Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Well, Hello everyone who decided to stop by. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**I had a little ruff time starting it off, but I have came to my senses! (YaY!)**

**Anyway, reviews are highly welcolmed and hoped for (crosses fingers), hurtful and degrading comments are bad, a big no-no, but constructive critisism is highly appreciated. :D**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Naruto or any of the anime's characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto, a very lucky man indeed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Death Defying<strong>

"I'm sorry..."

At that moment her faith was set. Her future, hopes, dreams, all ruined. All for one decision. One misjudged task. An order that she could not, with all her heart, possibly follow, no matter the cost that would erupt on her. Death, but, if this is what it's like to feel, to know something is wrong the moment you are told it, then so be it. May death come her way, but, not before she finished what she had started.

~ A few minutes earlier~

"All has come to witness what happens when one defies what our village has to offer. Now, you will all learn and take to heart, what will happen, if you think...for yourselves"

The mystery woman could hear Hisashi, the village's leader, speaking with a strict, but excited tone. It pissed her off even more. Many feelings of remorse pierced throughout the chamber's thick walls, directly to where she stood. She felt the intense pain of her duty and it collide with her sullen mood.

She was not located in the same room as the others. No, a little ways down the hall, preparing for the pernicious misadventure that awaited. Pacing around the large room , glancing at nothing in particular. The night's light radiated from the velvet sky, creating a beautiful multi- colored scenario. Stopping to stare at the mirror which was located in the center of the room. She could finally see the full view of herself. Shock ran throughout her body. She could not contain the tears as they escaped her eyes. Her eyes, usually a beautiful maroon red that shined brightly with a dark gold swirly texture that went thought her entire eye, were now, blood shot red. Her hands , shaking slightly, immediately trailed to her eyes.

The Huzami's clan eyes. Breath taking in beauty, but could cost the viewer a terrible ending. Traveling down, her nose was runny and red. Her mouth was slightly open as she took little breaths trying to regain herself.

'Come on Masuyo. You can do this! Stop being weak!

Telling herself the same thing over and over again did not seem to help, but it surpassed the intoxication felling that were consuming her entire being. All together, her features seemed horrible. Even her long, silky, midnight blue hair seemed lifeless.

Quickly, if almost unseeable she gripped the mask that was given to her the day she had received the this merciless job. and slid it down her face, completely covering the deadly mess that was her. Applying the rest of her tools need for the task; taking both of her specialized katanas, both coaxed with hours and hours of bring sharpened and color to appeal their exquisite purpose, and slipped them into their rightful places on her back. She then slowly gripped hair pins that would conceal her identity and skillfully tied her thigh long hair into a tight bun and finally pulling the hood of her black cloak over her masked face.

Twisting around towards the wooden door she began to walk. Gripping the handles and slowly pushing it open she entered the short hallway and began her journey to the chamber where the prisoner was held. Two guards that was placed outside the chamber's entrance did a few quick hand signs and the huge stone doors began to open as she made her way into the room full of hate, love, fear, and... regret. The chamber was set up to look like a dungeon, but only with chairs, were the villagers sat. Along the walls were torches with fire streaming from them. Just by entering almost everyone turned to look at the new arrival. The room soon gave off an abhorrence feeling. She knew what they were thinking. She thought the same thing of herself. Keeping her gaze on the floor, she did not want to look at any of the people's faces as she passed, fearing that she would lose control and break down again.

'You have to do this!'

Everyone was silent and finally after what seemed like an eternity she reached the middle of the chamber and stood in front of the victim. That's when Hisashi began to speak, not at any one person, but to the enitre audience.

" Here we are. Our village's noble hunter. Here to retain the code and honor of the village!"

He continued to speak greatly of her. It only made her feel worst, if that was possible. No one was impressed with her. Hell, they all hated her right now. Here she was taking the life of something in the village. A clan mate. Someone who was a child, someone barely old enough to call themselves someone. Someone who meant the world to her. Someone who she called-

" Go ahead, Hunter!" Hasashi spoke as she gripped her kantanas and pulled them out.

" The time has come. Now you all shall learn from one's mistakes! Prepare to die... Hiroko Huzami."

He spoke with a shining sparkle in his eyes.

Finally turning towards her sister, she could not control her tears anymore. One slithered down her eyes as she saw how her sister was placed. Strapped to the wall, hanging on chains, dried blood on her arms from the strains of the chains. Her face was down, but you could clearly see the tears and her blood stained face from her view. Masuyo felt like her body was split in two. One saying, 'Do it! Do it! Do it !' while the other, more loving side, the side that held the love for a sister, for a clan mate, for acceptance, spoke the complete opposite. Masuyo raised her kantanas into the air above Hiroko and took in a shallow,needed breath.

"For my village and for the love of my sister,"

She knew no one could hear her since she spoke in a barely audible voice. She continued her words, but this time spoke in a much louder voice and directed her words to everyone.

"I'm sorry..."

Then she swung.

A few gasps were heard when her sword connected with the body of the directed person. Blood gushed out everywhere and some people even screamed. Quickly the body fell to the ground as Masuyo sliced again, but this time cutting the chains that held her sister's form to the wall. Thrusting her swords into the ground, she reached out her now free hands to catch the falling body as it fell towards the waiting ground. Many of the villagers were either in shock or completely frighten now. No one moved for at least a few seconds, no sounds, no noise what so ever was heard as Masuyo gripped Hiroko's hand and gently placed her onto her back.

She struggled, but regained her balance. Pulling her kantanas out of the ground, she gripped them tightly already knowing what was coming next and began her escape. Jumping from the middle of the chamber, she ran towards the doors that she recently came through. Many of the village's elite ninja will be called to the scene to figure out what is going on. Everyone else seemed to regain the composer and began to escape screaming and crying. Some men stayed behind to defend their village's honor , but they were no match. All the elite and well rounded ninja were either on a mission or unaware of the latest events. Masuyo quickly realized their intentions and proceeded with caution, not killing them, but swiftly causing them unconsciousness and a really painful headache in the morning.

'Hiroko, please, hang on.' the minor thought kept running throughout her mind the entire time. Breathing deeply, Masuyo jumped passed the non moving bodies and exited the room. She began to run, running as fast as she could with her beloved sister drifting from her back. Screams of horror and fear were heard, coming from every direction. Masuyo couldn't bear it any longer , she had to get out. Tears blurred her vision. The guards had trouble keeping up with Masuyo, as she leaped from one building to another, throwing smoke bombs with every new movement.

Upon reaching the village gates, she slide to a halt as a kunai connected with her covered shoulder. Not many people had the ability and accuracy to be able to hand a blow like that, beside a few people. This one she knew. Turning sideways to see the unmasked person. There she stood. The one figure that knew almost everything that there was to know about Masuyo, who she was, what she was doing, why she was fulfilling the lamentable task. There stood Yuzuki Chikako.

The Chikako clan was very fond of the Huzami clan. Yuzuki stood there, with a intercession expression place look on her face as her light brown hair blew in the wind. She was dressed in her special huntress outfit, like she was on a mission. Covered in all black, the only thing that stood out was her bright maple green eyes that cleansed the hidden features of her her stood her selected squad. All with the same rancor plastered on their faces. Faces that Masuyo once called friends. She could feel the tears began to take over again as she looked at them one by one. That's when Yuzuki spoke.

"How could you?" she screamed over the wind. her voice echoing throughout the forest enterance, "How could you do this to your village?" she continued, not pausing.

"I had to," Masuyo spoke gently, but carefully.

"You had to, well this village doesn't work around you," she commented. Masuyo was utterly did that come from?

"None of this is about me. This is all for the village. A change was needed. You know that! This was the slake that I needed to take the courage to make a change." she replied loosen her grip on Hiroko and settling her on the ground. Pulling out the kunai that was previous thrown into her shoulder. Whimpering lowly at the pain as little drops of blood fell to the took her stance in front of Hiroko.

She knew what was about to happen. Yuzuki loved the everything about it. Always went with the flow, no matter how bad it seemed or was.

"Change! Seriously! This is what you came to? Causing chaos to everyone just to save someone's life?" She began to walk closer towards Masuyo. Masuyo stiffen, knowing what she was doing. Yuzuki specializes in Taijutsu, the village's most skilled, which makes her very deadly if she has the chance to get close enough to you.

" It was not just for one person... it was for everyone," Masuyo stared pleading into her best friend's eyes, trying to make her and her teammates understand. She clearly didn't want to do this, but it was necessary.

"Captain, what are our orders?" One of her squad members asked. Yuzuki stopped walking and glanced back at him once then returned her gaze back to Masuyo.

" Knock out only. Do NOT kill! If anyone dies here, I will hold you responsible. Do you all understand?" she ordered. All her sadness seemed to melt away, replaced by strictness. Her green eyes harden on Masuyo's as she spoke.

"Yes, Captain. On your command," he replied as they all got into formation. Masuyo gripped her solid red katanas and got into position. Yuzuki started to walk again. This time at a faster pace. Yuzuki was always wise. Much wiser than Masuyo in some things. Mostly logic, sometimes mentally, but never physically. Closing the distance between them to about 25 feet, time seemed to slow down. The wind seemed to blow slower, their tears fell slower, everything seemed...slower. Then Masuyo realized that Yuzuki was trying to use her Kekkai Genkai on her.

'Crap! Move!' Jumping up right when a fist connected with her face, sending her flying into a tree and splitting it into half in the process. She knew that it was Yuzuki because it felt like her jaw was going to come off. She has a hell of a punch. Masuyo sat there dazed, slowly regaining her posture and pulling herself to her feet as Yuzuki spoke in a hurt voice.

"Now follow the plan." a whisper through Masuyo's ears.

Masuyo's vision slowly came back and everything out of place began to fade back into reality.

In a much louder voice Yuzuki spoke.

" NOW!"

Everyone disappeared, including Masuyo with a hurtful smirk played behind her now cracked mask. Reappearing behind one of Yuzuki's squad members, she quickly hit her with the hilt of her sword, then kick her in the back, knocking her a good 8 feet away. She then turned to find Yuzuki kicking another one of her members in the stomach while her fist connected with someone else's chest. Before the last one could grasp what was going on, Masuyo jumped onto them pushing them to the ground with her hand on their face, slamming their skull into the mush.

"PHOO, that was a good workout. You didn't kill anyone did you?" Yuzuki laughed. Masuyo quickly turned towards her.

" How-" she was cut short when her mind triggered the pain in her jaw. Her hand shot to her face as she quickly removed her mask. Whatever was wrong with her face caused Yuzuki to gasp and began to run towards her.

" Masuyo, I am so sorry. I didn't know I hit you that hard," Squinting her eyes at Yuzuki, she stepped away. while placing her hand on her jaw, she popped it back into place with a soft whimper. She began her walk back towards Hiroko, who was still unconscious from today's previous events, and slid her swords into their rightful sheaths.

"I got her," Yuzuki quickly offered, picking Hiroko up and placing her onto her back.

" You sure? You know that you don't have to do this. I won't force you," Masuyo stood there waiting for her to reply.

Yuzuki stayed silent for a few moment just looking at Masuyo. Then she spoke.

" That's why I know what I am doing is the right thing. You are my best friend, Masuyo. I would travel and kill anyone with you," she began to walk out into the forest, " because, you won't force me to do something. Hell, if I ever get to do something it's because I disobey you," she turned her head slightly to flash a smile at Masuyo.

"Hmm, big softy," she replied laughing. turning around, she perused all the damage she has caused to her village...well old village. Breathing in and turning around, knowing that if She ever came back, ever came back, She would die for sure. Dying doesn't bother her. Watching Hiroko and Yuzuki disappear into the forest, she sees that. Dying isn't what bothers her... it's who will also have to go down with her for her choices.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one is complete. I would love to hear your thoughts on this. Anything that I need to change or add? Any ideas that you want to throw out? Let me know :) I hope you all enjoyed this.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome everyone :)**

**We have finished chapter one and all the intense chaos, now we get to chapter two! **

**Once again I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it may start off slow, but the story will get better in time I promise. Just stick around til then xD...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, however, I do own Masuyo, Yuzuki, and Hiroko. **

**I am sorry for any errors and if you see something please let me know, I was in a hurry on this one and didn't get the time I needed. (Not an excuse but we have been having major storms and warnings all week) so i didn't really have time for the computer. I am sorry and I will make up for it all :)**

**Thank you all for your time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Death's Embrace<strong>

"What have you been feeding her?" Yuzuki whined shifting Hiroko on her back into a more comfortable position. She was leaning against a tree with one arm on it and the other gripping Masuyo's beloved sister. Masuyo sat cross legged beside a pond watching the struggle match with a small smile played on her lips.

"Come on, she weighs like 80 pounds," She commented turning her gaze, looking at her reflexion ripple in the spring clearing water.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to carry her," on the way here the group stopped and cleaned all of Hiroko's injuries. Her arms were wrapped and so was her stomach. How she got cut there was still a mystery and the wrappings were not really doing much help, but that was all they had at the moment. Hiroko was the one studying to become a part time medical ninja, but she has been out cold for the past 7 hours of traveling.

Their eyes, usually covered by darkness was now violently struck by the bright glow of the sun. Once they cleared the dense forest of the Death Village, the girls came cross sunlight. The forest began to disappear and open fields took over. Now they were beginning to re-enter a new vancent forest.

"I got her the next 5 hours since we will arrive there by nightfall," Masuyo replied getting up and walking over towards the females. Sliding her slander arms around Hiroko's tightly wrapped ones, she switched spots with Yuzuki as she fell to the ground with a small thump.

" Gosh, finally, I'm getting old, I swear it!I am not as good as I once was," she continued nagging and nagging until Masuyo finally had enough of it and began to walk towards their destination.

About 2 hours after walking Yuzuki appeared beside Masuyo with her hands behind her back and a weed sticking out of her mouth.

"Do you think that the Village will have someone come for us? We did indeed commit a crime," Yuzuki's questioned completely out of the blue. Well of course someone would have to ask. Someone at the village would wonder what happened. When everyone returned, someone was going to take order. Masuyo was thankful that only a few selected people knew that all of it was her fault.

"We will handle whatever consequences when they appear." Masuyo answered unsurely. She didn't know when or where take would take place, but she knew that it would be coming soon. The village would avenge their fallen comrades sooner or later. the subject quickly changed as Yuzuki began to speak once again.

" So, are you planning on using the Memory Lost Jutsu on her?" Masuyo's eyes widen a little, but she wasn't surprised.

" Isn't that the only choice I have?" Already knowing that it was.

" I don't think that she seen much, her injuries shows that whatever happened to her caused her to faint quickly. Besides it is a forbidden jutsu and it will take a lot out of you, but I suppose that is the only choice we have in less you want her to be asking more questions than necessary when she awakes," Yuzuki stated rubbing her chin like she was in deep thought. Masuyo puffed knowing the consequences of the jutsu and what it will do to her.

The Memory Lost Jutsu is one of the Hizami's forbidden jutsus. It causes the target to lose whatever part of their memory that the user wants and replaces it with whatever the user wants to, but the user will be sentenced to an enormous lost of chakra and pain for a while. It won't completely drain the user, but it will slow them down for a good number of days.

"If everything goes well here then I won't need to use any jutsus or try to defend myself for a while," Masuyo whispered towards Yuzuki who also nodded in agreement.

"And besides, even if you do have to fight, you got my kick ass skills by your side. Oh, that reminds me...How's your jaw?" Yuzuki giggled as Masuyo shot her a glare.

"Okay then, before we enter the village, I will perform the jutsu. Just to be safe... you don't want to have to carry the both of us," Masuyo laughed lightly trying to ease the mood. Yuzuki began to laugh too.

" Ha ha, your probably right."

After walking in silent for another two hours, stopping ever once in a while so Yuzuki could grab random plants from the ground to pluck into her mouth, they finally began to see the next village come into view.

" Finally! I thought my legs were going to fall off," Yuzuki commented over exaggerating, but Masuyo too, was happy that they could finally come to a stop. The sun had began to set beautifully behind the trees, the wind continued to pick up causing the multi colored leaves to swirl around creating little tornadoes here and there. Hiroko kept twitching along the way, but did not wake once. Masuyo began to worry, but Yuzuki reassured her that she was fine and should be okay once they get her to the hospital.

Coming to an open field Hiroko was placed on the soft ground, while Masuyo stretched out her back, which grew stiff due to carrying her.

" Hmm... you ready?" Yuzuki questioned un surely. Masuyo quickly wanted to reply with a 'no' but she knew that this was the only way. Even though her sister would hate her if she ever found out, which is not something that the two ninja planned on happening. She will never know nor remember what she went through, she will never know where she came from, she will never remember her family, friends, her classmates and teachers, she will only know that her family was killed in a horrible battle and she was taken to the Village Hidden in the Leaves to be protected. She would remember her jutsus, her sister couldn't bear the though of her losing her natural abilities, no matter how it turned out in the future. She knew that Hiroko would ask questions when she found out that she was different from everyone else. She knew... but still hoped...

" As ready as I'll ever be," Masuyo walked around in a small circle trying to find a good spot to start. Stopping and immediately placing her hands in the right sign for the first step, she was interrupted by Yuzuki's loud cough.

"Are you sure about this? We can find another way," she sounded more questionable than anything else. Was she second guessing...

Blowing out the warm air that was concealed inside Masuyo's mouth, she glanced at Yuzuki wondering why she always does that whenever she was about to do something important.

" If you prefer we-" Masuyo was cut off by her best friend.

" No,no,no, sorry... proceed," she grinned walking over to a tree. Redoing the correct hand signs Masuyo quietly spoke.

" Kioku Okikaeru no Jutsu," and instantly the scene changed and she was in Hiroko's mind. Slowly reliving her memory of the eventful day, Masuyo gasped.

~Flashback In Hiroko's POV (Point of View)~

_**The background changed and Masuyo was standing in front of the village's leader, Hisashi. She quickly realized that she must be seeing the scene from Hiroko's vision. They were located in his office, but the walls were dark, no color at all, everything was blurry and unclear. **_

"_**Welcome Hiroko, I understand that you would like to receive you next step in becoming our new medical ninja,' the leader stated reaching out his hand towards Hiroko to hand her a rolled up parchment with writing on the front that said, 'Concealed Information'. She slowly reached out and gripped the piece of paper, then looked back from it to Hisashi. **_

" _**Young one, I will need you to complete this simple mission before we can accept you into the family. I am sure that you understand," he flashed her one of his famous grins. Hasashi began to walk towards Hiroko. he placed his hand on her head and spoke once more,**_

" _**But if you shall fail, you will receive the punishment. Do you understand?" With every word Masuyo could feel Hiroko's fear rise, but she didn't show it when she responded with a short ' yes sir, I will not fail you' and took her leave.**_

_**The scene changed to when Hiroko arrived home. At that time Masuyo was away on a mission, a mission to kill someone who Hisashi though was plotted out as an assassin. Anyways, Hiroko busted through the doors with tears in her eyes. She threw the letter that she had received from Hisashi at the wall where Father reclined. He recovered it and began to read as Mother comforted Hiroko.**_

'_**What is in that note!' Masuyo thought to herself as Father also gasped, then walked towards Mother. **_

_**Once again the scene began to change a little to soon. Now Masuyo was surrounded darkness that changed into wonder and shock. There stood Hiroko standing over a figure. A figure much smaller than her own. Someone that was bleeding out badly and in need for help. A young girl I soon came to realized was dying when Hiroko fell to her knees. Crying out she began to slowly start to heal the person's wounds. Walking closer towards her I founded out that the small figure on the ground was, Sachi. She was a young newcomer to the village. Her family moved here from the Village Hidden in the Clouds and Hiroko quickly took a liking to her. **_

" _**I am so sorry, Sachi! Please hold on! I-I will heal you! Just Please!" Hiroko basically yelled at the helpless child as her hands began to glow a dim blue. Sachi just laid there, what else could she do. It was like she was cut up, sliced with something sharp over and over again in different spots. 'Did Hiroko do THIS? No, no, no, no, no, I won't believe that. I WON'T' Masuyo couldn't wrap her mind around her sister torturing someone to this state, well any state!**_

"_**I...am...sorry," Hiroko spoke those last words as darkness surrounded Masuyo once again. The vision now was moving at a faster pace. Someone was running. Hiroko! Behind her many elite ninja was gaining on her quickly. Hiroko was yelling, saying something, but Masuyo couldn't understand it. Soon someone appeared in front of her. They were dressed in a red robe. Hasashi...**_

_**Hiroko came to a stop, breathing deeply she began to yell, **_

"_**Why? WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? she was crying again. Her hair sticking to her as she gasped for air. Hasashi only chuckled. **_

" _**You were told and agreed to, that you would not fail," he acted as if he never heard her. The other ninja gripped one of her hands and began to drag her away.**_

"_**Now you will pay the price," Hasashi laughed in the distance as Hiroko screamed out towards him. **_

" _**You son of a bitch! You will never get away with this. I'll kill you first! LET ME GO!" Once to find her ramming unheard.**_

_**Hiroko was locked away in the chamber while The Elders were sentenced to a meeting with the Leader to discuss her punishment. There were five women and five men, all setting around in a circle while Hasashi sat in the middle. His expression made me mad just looking at him.**_

" _**Hasashi, what are we dealing with here?" One woman asked. She had short grey hair that was in a tight ponytail. Everyone else seemed to agree. **_

" _**It seems that we have a killer on our hands. Hiroko Huzami was caught yesterday, It seems that she has killed the entire Tanaka family and proceeded to flee the village," he spoke in a sadden voice. A few gasped where heard throughout the tiny room. **_

" _**What! This child can't do such a thing" another one of the women commented. **_

"_**What you all think is wrong. This 'child' has secretly been posing as a spy from another village and should be sentenced to death," Hasashi replied.**_

"_**Indeed," one man said.**_

"_**yes, I agree," another one added. How could someone claim that Hiroko would do this? Hasashi sat her up, he had to.**_

"_**The Huzami clan have always been loyal to the village! That is a mistake," The eldest of the elders finally spoke. **_

"_**Yes, I agree, this is an outrage!" another one spoke. **_

'_**Yes, Yes!' Masuyo thought, keep going. How could someone claim that Hiroko would do this? Hasashi set her up. he had to,There is no way she could have done this. She doesn't have the strength nor negative mind to even think of a plan of that source. **_

_**The elders continued their disagreement until Hasashi silenced them.**_

" _**We will vote, all who wish for Hiroko Huzami to be released from all charges speak now with a show of hands," as he probably thoughts only a few, four tops, raised their hand.**_

" _**Now, all who wish for Hiroko Huzami to suffer the crimes that she had cemented, speak now with a show of hands," seven hands shot into the air, including his. **_

" _**As you all wish, as Leader of this village I, Hasashi will take full responsible of this traitor in three days at most by the villages most elite ninja. She will not fail!" he turned to take his leave, the Elders soon began to follow order. The entire way out of the chamber, Masuyo could see the smirk played on Hasashi's face. **_

Slowly, Masuyo was brought back to the surface, the sunset came into view. She was shocked. Eyes wide... This is what happened to Hiroko when she was away? Was this why she was sent away? Was this all his plan? His marvelous plan to kill Hiroko. But why? What has Hiroko ever done to deserve this? To deserve death of all others?

Putting all her thoughts behind her, she began to work on what was at hand. Using her mind, she gripped all the memories that displayed in the events and began to change them with her own mind. Hiroko would remember seeing her family being killed, her mother, father, all the clan being shredded of blood. Laughs and vivid darkness covering the enemies faces. She would remember awaking in the Hidden Leaf Village, in the hospital. With little memory of her past life. She would know nothing... Masuyo had a hard time with the last thing that she must make her beloved sister forget... Hiroko would remember a masked character, a person, someone who brought her to the village, someone who took her to the hospital, someone who would remain a mystery...forever... Welcome home Hiroko.

After placing the fake images into her mind, Masuyo began her journey out. It felt like being sucked out of a giant hole in the ground. Gasping, she regained her composer and looked around at the scene. Yuzuki was no loner setting by the tree, she was in front of her with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Masuyo could feel the sweat and tears dripping down her face as she dropped completely to the ground.

"Yes, but, I saw what had happened and...I-I," She stopped looking up at Yuzuki. She didn't know how to continue. Hiroko was betrayed by her own village.

" We will talk later. Can you walk?" Masuyo replied by getting up from the ground and walking pass both of them while Yuzuki picked Hiroko up.

Coming closer to the gates of Konoha, Masuyo began to think.

"Yuzuki, maybe we should discard our head bands," she said but it came out more as a question. Gripping the small band that was around her thigh, she took it off and placed it into the small pouch inside her cloak. Yuzuki took hers off from around her neck as Masuyo slowly walked closer to them and removed Hiroko's from her waist and place them both within her pouch. They took one last look at Hiroko to make sure she was clean, they didn't need anyone thinking they were some killers coming to invade their precious town.

"Masuyo, change your appearance, we may need you look different we are are going to get in without trouble." With one quick nod, she performed her jutsu, giving her the out look of a regular female with black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Her clothes were the same, she didn't have the energy to change her clothes. Panting she smiled to herself at her ability to perform that minor jutsu. The girls continued to walk until they came to the village's gates.

" Well, here we are," Yuzuki said.

' Here we are' the words replayed in her head a few times.

" Here we go," Masuyo finally commented as they walked through the gates for the first time. This time nether one of them looked back.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey, everyone... sorry that it last been so long. I lost all hope in writing this story :(... but, i will give it another try and hopefully you will like it. Im sorry if it sucks... it sounds better in my head than it does on paper. Here we go... Thanks for stopping by and take care all :)_**

Upon entering the village, the girls were came to a stop. Two Leaf ninja who were guarding the entrance gate called them to a halt. Quickly, they gained they composer and walked toward the men. The guards wore the leaf's jounin outfit. A dark blue shirt hidden under the vast green vest that most wear.

"May we help you?" One of the men asked glancing at the girls, clearly seeing the wounded figure on Masuyo's back. He swiftly turned his head towards his partners.

"Yes," it was Yuzuki who answered, " we need to get to the hospital. You see, we found this girl in the forest as we were passing through and she is in need of medical attention." Yuzuki played around with her desperate tone to try and increase our chances of entering the village without any harm.

The men still seemed unwilling to let them pass, but soon spoke in a moderate tone,

" May we see the child," It wasn't a question, but an all out command. Masuyo gently let her grip on Hiroko loosen while one hand stayed near her weapon pouch. Yuzuki sensed this and shot Masuyo a glare.

The ninja quickly looked over Hiroko, one keeping an eye out for the two young women. He turned her over and clearfully checked her wounds. When he finishing he nodded his head once and took a stand.

"Are you two sure that this woman was damaged in the forest?" He questioned growing suspicious of the two females and their tales.

"Yes," Masuyo commented slowly, her newly aqua blue eyes connecting with the ninja's dark brown ones. Her speaking caught the men off guard and both took a step forward. That was until one spoke.

" Let them through,the hospital is on the same street as when you enter. Just follow the road down about a mile and you will come face to face with it."one stated and began to take his leave as the other one looked from Masuyo to his partner. He nodded and followed his companion,

The massive village gates began to creep open as the girls stood there dumb struck. Masuyo was the first to react, she gripped Hiroko carefully once again and placed her onto her back as Yuzuki rushed forward to see the awaiting village.

As she entered, Masuyo shot each one of the guard a quick nod and continued her posture into the village. Even in the dark the village had a wonderful texture. Lights still flashed here and there. People still roamed the empty streets.

Konoha was just was beautiful as the last time Masuyo was sent here. It has been about 3 years, she was on a mission to gain the alliance of the Hidden Leaf Village and the Hidden Shadows. She wasn't alone, she was lucky enough to be accompanied by an old friend. A friend who left the village that same year. Now that she thought about it, she wondered whatever happened to him. Maybe he found a better life. Just the thought of someone's life being taken from them brought vomit to Masuyo's throat and today's previous actions were beginning to take effect on her as well. Her body began to go numb, her walking began to slur, her vision began to become blurry.

'Stick it out,' she kept telling herself.

'Once we successfully help Hiroko and settle down, if we are able, then and only then will I allow myself to give up.'

on her previous visit here, she was honored when she had gotten the change to meet their leader, well their fourth Hokage, and quickly befriended him. Now she just hoped that he will help her in her time of need.

Walking in the colorful abyss, the girls followed the mystery mans instructions. Glancing around here and there to find shops, houses, and people, scattered around in various places.

"This is nice, a place that I could get use to," Yuzuki commented, eyes wide and sparkling as she took in a new sight. Masuyo chuckled, It never get old to see Yuzuki happy.

A weird feeling slithered its way into Masuyo's mind as she stop, hunched over, and chucked up whatever was left in her stomach.

"Masuyo!" Yuzuki came running towards her best friend right as something flew over the two girls. A small figure leaped from one building to the other in a matter of seconds and descended into the shadows of the forest.

"What... the hell.. was that?" Masuyo questions whipping the debris from her mouth while coughing a little.

"I have no clue, but something isn't right here," both agree and quicken their pace towards the hospital. Still the girls couldn't get the figure out of there minds when Yuzuki, who was in the lead, came to a stop. Turning she grinned to herself as they came face to face with the villages hospital doors.

"Masuyo, come on. Stop walking slow and get in here. You need help," She keep implying things as Masuyo rolled her eyes and continued at her regular pace. By now the transformation jutsu had worn off and Masuyo was her normal self. A little tired and restless, but still her self. Her vacant maroon eyes danced in the moonlight sky as she entered the hospital, but not without take one last glance back at the direction that the figure had once previous been seen.

The hospital was nothing special. It was bigger, a lot bigger, than theirs back in the Death Village, but held the same responsibilities. It was a dull color, but went along with the rest of the village to a certain extent, the building's massive structure was the cause of this.

Walking in, the girls came in contact with no life forms. On the walls hung small paintings that were burred due to Masuyo's condition. Yuzuki keep her lead as Masuyo started to stumble, praying that she could hold out just a little longer. This is a sign of weakness, something that she doesn't show, something that in her mind wasn't real. A made believe feature that is present in those who will never make it far. Those who rely on others, those who will never stand on their own. Someone who Masuyo was just not, and would never be for as long as she lived.

"Something is not right," Yuzuki stated glancing around the opening room.

Just then a ear ringing scream was hear. A woman's voice? Yuzuki jumped and turned to the door. Many screams echoed throughout the building. What is going on now?

"What is going on?" A woman dressed in all white came running from the back. Her head was covered in sweat. She looked just as tired as Masuyo. Her blonde locks clenched to her head. Her bright green eyes shown depression, lack of sleep, and shock.

"We don't know, but we need help," Yuzuki answered nodding her head. She looked towards Masuyo who seemed to be in her own little world at the moment. Had she heard the scream too?

The medical ninja seemed to regain her composer, she shook her head once and smiled towards Yuzuki.

"Of course, what is the problem?" she replied gently. Her eyes wondering over the group of girls.

Yuzuki continued her talking as Masuyo's vision decrease to small images. Her eyes burred and leg weakened, her heart pumped like a stick on drums. She wondered how no one else could hear the sound of it. Her heart was loud in her mind. Too loud, it hurt. She took an involuntary step forward.

"Nurse!" The woman called walking towards Masuyo.

Masuyo didn't realized that a woman was gripping her arm until she felt her body stiffen and instincts overtake her character. The last thing she remembered was Yuzuki coming towards her at a fast pace before her vision failed her and she tumbled forwards.

Blinking wasn't an easy thing to do upon waking up. Masuyo blink furiously trying to remember where she was. Last's night images replayed into her mind and she shot up, instinctively clinging to her side, while a small yelp escaped her mouth.

"Your awake," Yuzuki jumped to the edge of the bed, causing the cover to pull away from Masuyo's tiny frame. She noticed that she had wrappings around her mid section. Shoulder, and forehead. Why?

"Why am I in bandages?" Masuyo questioned wanting answers. She couldn't place her mind on it, she clearly remember not getting hurt on the way over here. There was no fight.

"Hehe, well you see, the forehead bandage was from when you took your leap of the day and fell face forward onto the floor in the hospital entrance. The shoulder ones are from the awesome kunai wielder that struck you when we were back at the Death Village, and the stomach bandages were from the jutsu you used. It seemed that the damage was more than we expected. You have some internal 'damage' to your organs," Yuzuki's tone when from excited to sad in a matter of seconds. They both knew the cause of the jutsu and now she suffers the consequences from using it.

"Hiroko! Where is Hiroko?" Masuyo questioned, praying that her sister was being taken good care of and that she was in a better condition than herself.

"All taken care of Masuyo. She is in excellent care and actually doing better than you are. Sure she had a few cuts, from where she gotten then is still unknown. Just be happy that you didn't have to go through the whole, 'how did this occur' interview that I did. You don't know the torture that went on." Yuzuki giggled, reassuring her lost friend.

"Okay, has she awaken yet?" Masuyo wondered if they were too late. Had the entire plan been ruined because she screw herself over and used to much chakra last night?

"No, she won't for a while. We still have to to do what is needed here before she comes to," once again, the Taijutsu expert comforted her friend.

"Good, last two questions. One, where are my clothes, and two, how are we going to pay for all this?"

Masuyo had gotten dressed and retired from her solid white room, entering the large hallways, she was surprised that she didn't come in contact with any of the staff. Even as they took their leave, the woman behind the counter didn't seem to how much concerned to the girls. Both ninja put there thoughts behind them and took this as a chance to escape with further questioning.

The girls exited the lobby of the hospital without much trouble. Surprisingly, with all of their spare ryo,they could afford the two rooms and medical care. Exiting the building the two ninja was comforted by the sun's warm glow. It was the brightest they have ever seen. In the Shadow Village, the sun was blocked out by the massive trees, here the air was clean, wind blowing, nature's call vibrating everywhere, children and adults laughing and chattering about. Everything here was the complete opposite than what they were use to.

"Wow," was all Yuzuki could say. Masuyo smirked and began to walk leaving her starstruck teammate behind. She had some business to take care of, in the mean time, praying that she had enough time.

"Wait!" she hear echo behind her as Yuzuki tried to catch up, swirling her way through the crowd that formed throughout the village. The challenge increase as she gotten closer towards her destination. The Hokage's quarters were located toward the end of the village, close by the huge mountain that contain the faces of the past and current leaders of this village. Before coming to the administration building, the young women past by many shops, some that included food, books, and they even passed by the Konoha Military Police Corps Headquarters.

"Yuzuki, we have some business to handle," both girls nodded and entered the administration building.

When entering the building the two were immediately greeted by a group of Ninja dressed the same as the guards that they met the night before.

"What is your purpose here?" One demanded quickly walking ahead of the group. What was going on? Masuyo never seen a village this hostile.

"We need to see the Hokage and quickly," Masuyo retorted back glaring at the white haired man that stood in front of her.

"The Hokage is busy at the moment and doesn't have the time for child's play. Now return back to you respect quarters and come back another day," he responded. This is a pain! We don't have time for this, we need to hurry up and finish this before we screw up everything.

"Please this is an emergency," Yuzuki pleaded. The tension in the room increased. Yuzuki's pleads didn't seem to faze the leaf ninja to any extent though.

"My apolozies, but-" The anti gravity white hair man was interrupted when a new voice entered the scene.

"Masuyo Hizami, what a surprise," the mystery man spoke as he entered the lobby.


End file.
